deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Death Battle Blog: Bowser VS Ganondorf REMATCH!
Bowser VS Ganondorf: REMATCH is a Blog Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Legend of Zelda! The rematch of Nintendo Kings is here! Will Ganondorf win again, or will the King of Awesome finally win? Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Oh hell, yeah! I've been waiting for this FOREVER! Wiz: Yes. The rematch of these princess-kidnapping Nintendo Kings is finally here. Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Boomstick: Ganondorf, the Demon King. Wiz: Earlier we had these two fight, but now they are back for a rematch! And we are absolutely not including anything from Paper Mario because it would make it WAY too unfair for Ganondorf! Boomstick: Yeah, DEFINITELY a good idea! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bowser (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjON6EjC2S0 Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme ) Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, so Baby Mario and a Yoshi went to go save him. Background *'Full Name: King Bowser Koopa' *'Age: Likely at least 230' *'Height:more than twice as tall as Mario, who is officially 5'1"' *'Weight: Unknown' *'One of the Seven Star Children' Boomstick: And Baby Bowser attacked them all because he wanted to ride Yoshi, who he called a "green donkey"! Wiz: Yoshi and Baby Mario defeated Baby Bowser, and since then, Bowser has always kidnapped Princess Peach, with him getting his ass kicked every time. However, Bowser is the kind of villain who never gives up. No matter how many times he loses, he always comes back for more. Strength *'Stronger than Mario, who could easily lift an entire fortress with ease' *'Pulled an island' *'At least as strong as Donkey Kong, who punched a moon out of orbit' *'Stopped and threw a giant falling cannonball' Boomstick: He's not just tenacious, but he's really fucking strong! He's been confirmed by Nintendo to be far stronger than Mario and Lugi, and at least as strong as Donkey Kong, who punched the MOON out of orbit! Goddamn, that's a lot of strength! Wiz: He stopped a giant cannonball with his hands and threw it away. By using pixel scaling, we can see that approximately 7.625 Bowsers can fit in the total diameter of the cannonball. Assuming Mario is 2.5x Mario's height of 5'1", or 12.7050525 feet, the diameter comes out to be 96.8760253125 feet. Dividing that by 2 to get the radius to find the volume, which sits at 476227.4558748394 cubic feet. The weight of (cast) iron per cubic foot is about 450 lbs. Multiplying 450 by 476227.4558748394 results in a weight of 214302355.14367773 lbs., or 107,151.177571838865 short tons. Boomstick: Even though Bowser pulled the island and threw the cannonball in a point in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when Mario and Luigi were inside his body boosting his power, there's no reason to say he couldn't do this naturally since Bowser's body naturally produces adrenaline. Wiz: Bowser is unbelievably durable, surviving things nobody should be able to. (Cues: [Mario and Luigi-Bowser's Inside Story-In the Final ] ) Durability *'Stronger than Mario, who could easily lift an entire fortress with ease' *'Pulled an island' *'At least as strong as Donkey Kong, who punched a moon out of orbit' *'Stopped and threw a giant falling cannonball' Boomstick: He survived lava, lightning, the surface of a star that collapsed soon afterward, multiple black holes, and even the collapse of the Universe! How do you survive something like that?! Not only that, but he fought a guy who was made of antimatter AND could consume time. However, in the Japanese version of Super Mario RPG, it is revealed that Culex inherits time. Time is the 4th dimension. With each increase in dimensional power comes an infinite increase in power. 4th dimensional beings are infinitely more powerful than 3rd dimensional beings, 5th dimensional beings are infinitely more powerful than 4th dimensional beings, and so on. Bowser did have help from a few allies (the other characters playable are Mario, Peach, Geno, and Mallow), but Bowser can tank hits from and harm Culex on his own. Speed *'Can outrun Mario' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'*Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' Wiz: Bowser isn't slow either. He's able to outrun Mario and move across planets in mere seconds when in his shell.. His reaction speed should scale to Mario. Mario has even piloted MFTL+ spaceships like Starship Mario. Boomstick: Bowser has a huge amount of weaponry as well, like spike balls, Mechakoopas, hammers, and more. He has some vehicles as well, such as the Clown Car, which can fly! Who knew a giant turtle could make a flying car? I wish I had one of those. Weaponry/Vehicles *'Clown Car' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Mechakoopas' *'Spiked balls' *'Hammers' *'Barrels' *'Tennis racket' *'Spiked baseball bat' Wiz: Bowser doesn't even need this weaponry. He has plenty of abilities that he can use. Powers/Abilities *'Pyrokinesis' *'Magic' **'Can turn people into bricks and stone' **'Can seal people into walls' **'Can teleport' *'Time Travel' *'Electrokinesis' *'Safety Ring' Boomstick: He can breathe fire like a dragon, turn people into bricks or stone, shoot electricity, and seal people into walls. He even has this thing called the Safety Ring which can protect him from deadly stuff like Death Curses. Wiz: Bowser also has a shell used for defense that can shoot spikes out of it, and some sharp teeth and claws. The shell is basically indestructible and nothing has ever done any damage too it. Other Skills/Abilities *'Spiked shell' **'Basically indestructible' **'Can shoot spikes out of it and replace them immediately' *'Sharp teeth and claws' **'has a rare chance of poisoning the victim' (Cues: [Final Boss Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U ] ) Boomstick: He has plenty of transformations which make him even more powerful, including Meowser, which turns Bowser into A CAT? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! (still laughing) How stupid is that? Meowser *'Turns Bowser into a cat.' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch opponents even harder' *'Obtained through using the Super Bell' Wiz: Don't judge a book by it's cover, Boomstick. Meowser looks weird, but he is no weaker than base form Bowser. After transforming from using the Super Bell, Bowser gets the ability to climb walls and scratch opponents with even sharper claws. Boomstick: Now, here's one of my favorite transformations, Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser *'Increases Bowser's size by 3 times' *'Makes his spikes bigger' *'Cyrokinesis' *'Only lasts a few minutes at best' Wiz: Giga Bowser multiplies Bowser's size by 3, makes his spikes on his shell bigger, and gives him the ability to freeze opponents when spinning in his shell. However, it has a time limit. In the battle with Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the battle with Giga Bowser has a set time limit of four minutes, suggesting that is how long the Giga Bowser form can last. Bowser has regulary increased his size without transforming in various ways to become Giant Bowser. Giant Bowser *'Attained through many ways' **'Through his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation or when he is hurt' **'With Kamek's magic' **'With other artifacts, like a Grand Star' *'Far increases Bowser's strength, power, and durability (occasionally speed)' Boomstick: This can be done through various ways, on his own, with help from Kamek, or when powered up by a Grand Star. When Giant, Bowser can grow huge, to many times taller than his Giga Bowser form or even as big as a castle! With the Grand Star, he becomes as big as a planet! However, because of the immense power of the Grand Star, we will not allow Bowser to have this with him, as he would win easily against Dedede. Wiz: Bowser has another form, Dreamy Bowser, but since it is also unfairly powerful, we won't allow it. However, Bowser does have one "form" left. Even if heat is too much for his skin to handle, he becomes Dry Bowser. In this form, he can fall apart easily, but it doesn't matter, since he can easily reform himself, even when broken apart. This makes him nearly unkillable. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets burnt off' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Far more brittle' *'Can reform himself if he falls apart' *'Can even pull of and throw bones with no negative effects' Boomstick: Wow, that's so much like Majin Buu! What, did Miyamoto take inspiration from Dragon Ball Z' when producing ''New Super Mario Bros. DS? Man, with all this, you'd think that Bowser could take over the entire universe, no problem.'' Wiz: Unfortunately, Bowser's not perfect. Despite being nearly impossible to kill, Bowser can be hurt by things such as lava. He's not really that smart, but he's not an idiot either. He has occasionally shown an ability to come up with somewhat decent plans like in Super Mario Galaxy, but he usually doesn't. He is also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Still, there's a good reason why Bowser causes so much trouble for the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Except when he's invited for go-kart racing, soccer, or tennis. Seriously, why would you invite your arch-nemesis to a sporting event? Wiz: Well, Bowser may be a villain, but he has helped out Mario on occasion, and oddly enough, Mario doesn't hate Bowser, despite the fact that Bowser hates Mario. Boomstick: Okay......... Bowser: "MAAARIO! Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! I hear about this big meeting, and I'm all ready to act nice... But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. Yeah, forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!"' Ganondorf (Cues: [Gerudo Valley-Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ] ) Wiz: Ganondorf, the King of evil. He is one of the deadliest threats to the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. '''Boomstick: He was raised by the Twinrova Witches in the Gerudo Desert. Ganondorf it turns out is really a reincarnation of the demon Demise, the root of all evil. Of course you'd be evil with a name like that! Come on, what else what you would be?' Wiz: When Demise was defeated, he cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage. (Cues: [Battlefield of Demise-Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ] ) Boomstick: For Ganondorf, being the reincarnation of the root of all evil has plenty of upsides, like a lot of unique abilities. Attacks *'Warlock Punch' **'Charges fist with dark magic, then throws a powerful forward-jab for massive damage' **'Clear ripoff of the Falcon Punch' *'Warlock Blade' **'Thrusts with his sword, has longer range and better speed, but lacks the power' *'Warlock Thrust' **'A faster, weaker version of the Warlock Punch that creates an explosion giving more range to the attack *'Wizard Foot' **'Rushing forward-kick with foot ablaze with dark magic' **'A ripoff of the Falcon Kick' **'When used in midair, will dive down at an angle' *'Wizard Dropkick' **'Jumps before performing a kick if used on the ground *'Wizard's Assault' **'Faster than Wizard Foot, goes through opponent, and will go straight down if used in midair' *'Flame Choke' **'Rushes forward to grab opponent by neck and blast them point-blank with magi' **'If used in midair will drop to the ground and slam the opponent' *'Flame Wave' **'Upon grabbing, sends opponent into the air with two hits' *'Flame Chain' **'Upon grabbing, unleashes multiple attacks rather than one' *'Dark Dive' **'Jumps upward to latch onto enemy, electrocute them, then spring off with an explosion' ** Makes for decent recovery move. *'Dark Vault' *'Goes twice as high as Dark Dive, but can only grab when starting the move' *'Dark Fists' *'Cannot grab opponents, but strikes with his fists instead. Deals more damage]' *'Volcano Kick' *'A where Ganondorf lifts up his leg, then smashes it down, generating a large explosion' *'Takes a few seconds to charge' Wiz: Ganondorf can use his magic skills in other ways too, such as summoning monsters or storms, teleporting, using dark energy, fly, and through energy balls. Magical Skills *'Can summon storms' *'Brainwashing' *'Limited flight' *'Teleportation' *'Summoning monsters' *'Can revive the dead' *'Possession' **'Only works on weak people (eg: an unconsious Zelda), does not work on strong-willed people' *'Lightning Ball' **'Ball that Causes a Massive Explosion of Electricity' **'Can be Fired Back Easily' **'Was Knocked Back by an Empty Bottle. AN EMPTY BOTTLE.' *'Still Blade Shockwaves' **'Blade Shockwaves that are Held in the Air Until They Explode' *'Darkness Arm' **'Summons a Giant Arm of Darkness to Swat Away Opponents' *'Darkness Imbue' **'Imbues Himself with Darkness to Further his Damage Output' *'Lightning Bolt Manipulation' **'Can Call Down Lightning from the Sky' **'Can Conglomerate Said Lightning in His Sword(s) and Fire it Off Like a Ray' *'Can Read the Thoughts of Others by Hovering His Hand Over Their Forehead' *'Object Conjuring' **'Fired Directly From His Palms' **'Include, but Not Limited To:' ***'A 4-Man Carried Throne' ***'His Own Weapons' ***'Incredibly Strong Chains' ***'A Mirror' *'Releases Flames/Lightning/Darkness From Hands' Boomstick: Ganondorf also has plenty of weaponry with him. Nearly all of them are swords! Weaponry *'Broadsword' **'Almost as tall as Ganondorf himself' **'Semicircular tip indicates a broad thrusting area' **'Never has seen proper use, canonically' *'Longsword' **'Dual-Wielded' **'Lighter, but quicker in comparison' *'Sage Sword' **'Taken from the Sages who attempted his execution' **'Double-edged' **'Likely to have magical properties.' *'Trident' **'Focused more on speed, has probably the fastest set attacks aside from possibly Volga's spear' **'Can be thrown like a boomerang, a javelin or around him in a circle' **'Emits electricity and can amplify the destructive force of Ganondorf's lightning' **'Can be teleported back to Ganondorf's hand' **'Can have up to as many slots and as high and attack stat as the Great Swords with its level 3 version Trident of Demise, same skills for the Great Swords are good for it' Wiz: Ganon's strength, speed, and durability is impressive too. Physicality *'Strength' **'Collapsed the Floor of his Throne Room With a Single Punch' **'Pulled Apart Iron Chains' **'Easily Crushed the Fused Shadow' *'Speed' **'Can dodge arrows point-blank without even looking.' *'Durability' **'Survived being impaled by the Sword of Sages' **'Survived being scorched by Valoo's breath' **'Tanked an attack from the Fused Shadow, and got up Like nothing happened' **'Performed a Kamikaze and had his castle fall down on him' ***'He walked out mildly annoyed' Boomstick: However, having these skills and physicality wasn't enough for this guy. Wiz: Ganondorf wanted to take over Hyrule for himself. He tried this with the Triforce, a relic said to give incredible powers. (Cues: [Final Battle-Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Boomstick: But when he got the Triforce, two of the three pieces rejected him. The one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, suited him well. Although he once used the Full Triforce, its not his standard equipment, so he will not get it. However, the Triforce of Power is more than enough. It enhances his strength, durability, and magic. It also turned him into.. a pig. Wiz: With this form came a new name: Ganon. Boomstick: Ganon comes in multiple forms, all from the same power source. The most basic form is just a giant pig. The one from Ocarina of Time is a muscular form with a small head, and two large horns. Dark Beast Ganon is Ganon's biggest incarnation, with the most power. Forms of Ganon *'Basic Ganon' **'Smartest form of Ganon, with the ability to speak' **'Survived the Black Tower collapsing on him without a scratch despite a flawed resurrection' **'At full power, is resistant to the Master Sword unless its upgraded to the Golden Sword' **'Wields the Trident of Power, which he can throw like a boomerang while creating fire around, and shoots lightning' **'Breaths fire and shoots fireballs without his Trident' **'Can teleport and turn invisible' ***'Energy balls are still visible' **'Can use an orange barrier with his magic that makes him faster' ***'Knocks back those who run into it' ***'Still can be harmed by his own magic' **'Can create two clones of him' **'Uses a Trident to attack his enemies' **'the Trident of Power transforms Ganondorf into Ganon permanently' *'Ganon (Ocarina of Time)' **'Transformation brought about by intense anger' **'Stands anywhere between ten and twelve feet tall' **'Wields two massive swords' **'Can destroy stone pillars with a single swipe' **'Master Sword has no effect except on the tail' **'Tail is the weakest spot' *'Dark Beast Ganon' **'Most massive form of Ganon' **'Can charge through Hyrule Castle's walls without slowing down' **'Can teleport and briefly open portals' **'Weak spot is the scar on its abdomen left by the wound from Ganondorf's attempted execution (also head jewel is a weak spot)' **'Can change back forth between it and his human form at will' Wiz: Ganon is far superior to his base form, but still he's far from perfect. He is vulnerable to Holy Weapons like the Master Sword, but he CAN be killed by normal weapons. Even with the Triforce of Power, he has specific exploitable weak spots that can be exploited. He's also extremely arrogant, especially after getting the Triforce, often underestiamting his opponents. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Main weakness holy weapons' **'However, he can clearly be killed by normal weapons as seen in the Oracle Games' *'Even with the Triforce, lost to Link' *'Trident can be broken in half' *'Has specific weak spots' Boomstick: But hey, if you're a pig with mystical powers like this, cockiness shouldn't be an issue! Ganondorf: "It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is commend you for your reckless courage. My name is Ganondorf... And I am the master of Forsaken Fortress." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Bowser's Castle. Bowser was pacing around trying to think of a plan to kidnap Peach when he heard a loud yell. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Bowser turned, and Bowser Jr. was sent flying into the ground. Bowser gasped, and ran over too him. Concerned, he asked, "Junior, what happened? Who did this to you?" Jr. managed, "It was some warlock guy..I think his name was Ganondork or something like that." Junior fell down, exhausted, but still alive. Bowser realized who he was talking about. "Ganondorf?! GANONDORF?!" Ganondorf was making his way towards Bowser when a loud roar echoed throughout the castle. "OH YOU MOTHERFU-(censored)". Ganondorf stopped, and Bowser jumped out of nowhere, enraged. "GANONDORF!" He yelled. "You're the bastard who beat the shit out of my son!" Ganondorf crossed his arms and boasted, "Well, I did. What are you going to do about it? I'll beat you like I did back in Subspa-" Bowser interrupted. "OH, NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE REMIND ME OF THAT! Especially after beating up my kid! All right, you son-of a bitch! I'm going to CRUSH EVERY BONE INTO YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU DIE!" Ganondorf, cocky as ever, got into a fighting posed and challenged, "Well, then bring it on, Bowser!" Bowser and Ganondorf rushed towards each other. Ganondorf struck the Koopa King with a punch to the face, but it did next to nothing. Bowser struck Ganondorf in the face with a punch of his own, sending him sliding on the ground. Bowser proceeeded to kick him away and then shoot a fireball. Ganondorf, in midair, protected his face with his arms, but the force from the fireball knocked him down into the ground again. He teleported away. Now far behind Bowser, Ganondorf fired a bunch of energy balls towards Bowser. Bowser turned and saw the energy balls coming towards him. Bowser quickly curled into his shell and spun around, knocking the energy balls back towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf was able to dodge the first few, but the last one knocked him down again. Bowser rushed towards Ganondorf and prepared to scratch him. Ganondorf surprised him with a kick, but it did no damage. Bowser grinned, then sent him flying with a dropkick. Ganondorf fell through the walls of the castle, recovered, and then teleported down. Bowser jumped, and did a Bowser Bomb all the way down. Ganondorf saw Bowser coming and moved out of the way. Almost out of options, Ganondorf grabbed the Triforce, and transformed into Dark Beast Ganon, then roared loudly. Bowser got into a fighting pose again. Dark Beast Ganon rushed towards Bowser, but the Koopa King stopped him with his bare hands, turned, and threw him away with ease. Bowser walked over to the giant beast, grabbed his head and ripped it clean off. K.O! Bowser, holding the head, roared in victory. Results Boomstick: Well, now I can finally have that evil ham I always wanted! Wiz: Uh, Bowser will probably roast him himself, so... Boomstick: GODDAMMIT! Wiz: Anyway, Ganondorf may have been smarter, but that's the only advantage he had. Boomstick: Yeah, Bowser outclassed him everywhere else. Wiz: Ganondorf's greatest strength feat is collapsing his throne room and his greatest durability feat is surviving a castle. Boomstick: That's cute. Bowser survived multiple collapsing and EXPLODING castles before, so that was nothing new to him, especially since he has tanked black holes, and hits from Universal beings, while Ganondorf is only certainly Planet level with the Full Triforce. Bowser has pulled islands and threw giant cannonballs that far exceed Ganondorf's feat of destroying his throne room. "But Wizard! Can't Ganondorf only be killed by holy weapons?" Wiz: NO! First off, that is a huge NLF! Second, in the Oracle games, as Ganon, he can still be killed by normal weapons. Even if this weren't true, this wouldn't be valid. I mean, this assumes Ganondorf can survive hits from Spawn, Hulk, Superman, Galactus, Thanos, Goku, Beerus, Zen'o, and Solaris all at once because they don't have any holy weapons. Boomstick: Exactly! Also, Bowser's magic may not have been as variable as Ganondorf's, but it was far deadlier, since Bowser could just kill Ganondorf by turning him into brick and stone! Wiz: Yeah, and Dry Bowser would be nearly unkillable since he can survive without organs and can reform himself if knocked apart. Boomstick: Well, I guess Ganondorf was royally fucked! Wiz: .......The winner is Bowser. Summary Bowser (WINNER) *'+++++Everywhere else' *'''-Dumber''' Ganondorf (LOSER) *'+Smarter' *'''-----Everywhere else''' Polls Who are you rooting for? Bowser Ganondorf Do you agree with the original Bowser VS Ganondorf Death Battle? Yes, Ganondorf would win against Bowser Yes, but reasoning for Ganondorf's victory could have been much better and Ganondorf can be killed by non-holy weapons No, Bowser should have won Stalemate since both opponents have no way to kill each other Unsure Supplementary Link to Supplementary info is here . Category:Blog posts Category:Rematch Category:Paleomario66